Dreams of a Fairy
by Tenryu no hoko
Summary: Thanks to a special incantation, Lucy is now able to walk in other people's dreams, and affect their outcomes. What will she find in the dreams of her friends? (Some NaLu, JErza, GaLe, and GrUvia, maybe some RoWen (we'll see)) Rated T for swearing and some implied stuff. [Indefinite (Maybe Permanent) Hiatus]
1. Prolugue: Lucy's Dream

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I do, however, own this plot.**

 **This story will probably contain spoilers for anyone not caught up with the main series manga, as well as references to the OVAs/special manga chapters. If you are not fully caught up on either of those I suggest doing so before reading this. Or at least just the special manga chapters.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It was as loud as ever in the Fairy Tail guild. They were having one of their usual celebrations. It honestly doesn't even matter what the party was for, they celebrated so many things it was hard to keep track of them all. And really, it's not like it was that much different from the way the guild usually is, there was just more alcohol being passed around (though the majority of it was still going to Cana). Everyone in the guild hall was partying like there was no tomorrow. Well, everyone except one.

Lucy was sitting alone right above the guild hall. Her rent was due by the end of the week, and all the jobs that they had were either too dangerous, didn't pay enough, or involved working for some pervert. She had finally settled on doing a job where she just had to decipher an incantation. The reward was 100,000 jewels, so that would be enough to cover this month's rent and have some left over for shopping. Only problem was, she had no idea what she was doing.

"Urrgghh, why is this so difficult!" Lucy screamed, crumpling the request paper with the incantation on it and slamming it on the table in front of her. Then she looked out to the guild. "And could you PLEASE quiet down!"

Lucy heard steps coming up the stairs, and started to get a glimmer of hope when she saw the blue hair of the one person that might be able to help her. Unfortunately, she was drunk out of her mind.

"Lu-chan!" Levy screamed hapilly, "What are you *hic* doing here? Come, *hic* party!"

"I can't, Levy-chan. I need to figure out this incantation so I can earn my rent for this month."

"C'mon! I can do that *hic* for you! Then you can *hic* say you figured it out and *hic* get your rent!"

"No, I can't, Levy-chan. It wouldn't feel right, and besides," Lucy took a good look at the bluenette, who was holding onto the railing so she wouldn't fall over, "you're drunk"."

Levy took her hand off the railing and pointed her finger at Lucy. "I am not!" she said, as she fell over.

"Yes, you are. Go back to the party. I should be able to figure this out soon, then I'll join you."

"Okay, Lu-chan! Join us when you *hic* can! And tell me what that *hic* incantation is as well! I don't think I've ever seen anything like it!"

"Okay, I will, Levy-chan. And take it easy on the drinks."

"I am not drunk!" Levy shouted. Then she fell down the stairs. "I'm okay!"

* * *

It was around midnight now, and the guild was now silent. Everyone besides Lucy had passed out from too much partying, even Wendy (seriously, who in their right mind thinks it's a good idea to give this poor child alcohol?! I know they're all pretty much the most irresponsible people there are, but come on! There has to be some limit! But, I digress).

"Ugh, five hours of working on this, and I still have nothing!"

Lucy had been spending the last few hours taking out and studying every book the guild had on these types of incantations. She didn't understand half of them, though, as this was more of Levy's department. She was now regretting not asking the blue-haired friend for her help before the party.

"Oh, man. What am I going to do? Maybe I can wake Levy up and she'll help me! No, no. even if I can wake her up she'll probably be terribly hung over and in no condition to help me."

Lucy felt all her hope draining away as she stared at the request paper, running out of options.

"I suppose I could just read the incantation out loud. I mean, that didn't work so well before, with the whole change ring fiasco. But there's nobody else here, and I doubt _that_ will happen again, so what could go wrong?"

The blonde picked up the paper, held it in front of her, and began to read the incantation aloud.

"Nonac eb dlouhs ulan, nonac eb dlouhs elag, nonac eb dlouhs azrej!"

Suddenly, the paper began to glow, and with a bright flash of light, Lucy fell to the floor.

* * *

Lucy awoke in a strange place. It seemed like the entire world around her was made of pink clouds. She walked around for a bit, trying to understand her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. She kept on walking, beginning to understand. "Oh, I get it. This must be a dream," she said, a little disappointed, "All that incantation does is put the caster to sleep? LAME! Haha, that's not so bad. I should have just read it to begin with. Now, how can I get out of here?"

Suddenly, a door rose up from the ground with a sign that said "exit" on it.

"I guess that'll work."

Lucy stepped through the door, and fell into a vortex of pink clouds.

* * *

She landed on the guild floor with what should have been a hard thud. Instead, it was silent and painless. She wasn't going to question this though, seeing as no pain was generally considered a good thing. She was going to question _why_ she fell, though, because she thought she was on the floor to begin with. She got up, brushed herself off, and looked back around. She could not believe what she was seeing.

"What the?! That's... that's... _me?_ "

And sure enough, there she was, laying down in front of herself, not moving a muscle, still holding onto the paper.

"Am I... dead?" Lucy asked worriedly.

She examined the body more closely, an found that it, er, _she_ , was still breathing. She sighed with relief.

"Okay, I'm not dead, so what's happening?"

She then noticed the pink cloud floating mere feet above her body's head. It looked exactly like the pink clouds her dream land was made of.

"Wait, didn't I fall from there? And what is that? It looks exactly like the clouds from my dream." Lucy then began to realize what was happening. "Is that what the spell does? Allow me to leave my own dreams? Oh well, I figured it out, so I guess I should go back."

Lucy was about to try jumping back into the pink cloud, but she stopped herself. She walked over to the railing and looked out to her sleeping guild mates, all of them having pink clouds above their heads. Each of their clouds had appeared to have images that were constantly shifting in them.

"Hmm... Those must be the guild's dreams. I wonder, if I could _leave_ _my_ dream... then can I also _enter other_ people's dreams?"

Lucy considered this for a moment, then decided against it.

"No, that would be wrong. It'd be an invasion of privacy. Although..."

Lucy began to lean over the railing. Instead of it catching her however, her body phased right through it, and she fell into one of the pink clouds below.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading. Tell me what you think of this so far. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **This chapter might have been short, but it was more like a prologue to the actual story. I'm not sure if the upcoming chapters will be any longer, though. I don't prewrite any of this, and my writing process is "35% I already have this planned/50% I'm making this up as I go along/15% oh crap I don't have plot so I'm going to eat something and watch anime".**

 **I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter. I'm going to attempt for updating this daily, sometimes maybe even twice a day since I'm on vacation right now.**

 **Next time, on Dreams of a Fairy: Lucy enters the first dream.**


	2. Chapter 1: Erza's Dream

Lucy found herself laying face down in a huge puddle of what kind of felt like mud. Except, when she wiped off her eyes, she found that the mud was a light pink color. It also had a strange smell to it, almost like...

"Strawberry cake frosting?" Lucy thought aloud after scooping up some of the ground and tasting it.

She looked around and found a path with large red boulders on the sides. Upon closer examination of the boulders, they turned out to be giant strawberries.

"Okay... giant strawberries... ground made of cake frosting... I guess that means I'm on a giant cake, which can only mean...", she tasted the ground again, just to be sure it really was a giant cake, which it was, "Yep, Erza's dream. Okay. So where's Erza?"

* * *

Lucy continued along the path, taking in the scenery around her. In the distance, she could see hills and mountains of one-layer, two-layer, and three-layer cakes. The largest of them was a four- layer cake at the end of the path.

"Hmm, maybe I'll be able to find Erza if I climb this."

Lucy pulled out one of her keys.

"Open, gate of the maiden!"

She waited for Virgo to appear, but nothing happened.

"Hm, I guess since this is a dream, these keys aren't real. And since it's not my dream, I don't think I can just will myself up the mountain."

So she began to climb this impossibly tall cake mountain. At the top, she was surprised to see all of her guild members, including herself.

' _Well, I guess this is a dream. And I'm technically just a visitor here anyways, so why couldn't there be two of me?_ ' she thought.

They were all facing her, sitting in rows of chairs that had one large walkway through the middle. They were all formally dressed, so Lucy guessed Erza was dreaming about some big event. The only two people who weren't sitting were the people next to her, which were master Makarov and some vaguely familiar blue-haired man.

Finally, Lucy saw Erza standing at the opposite end of the isle, in a wedding dress and holding a bouquet.

' _She's dreaming of her wedding,_ ' Lucy thought, ' _Wow, she looks beautiful, she looks stunning, she looks..._ ' Lucy took a good look at the bride to be's face, _'...mortified!_ '

"Erza, what's wrong?" she asked her, but the red-head just kept standing there. Makarov had asked her something, but she ignored him. "Huh? Yeah, sure." she said, "Erza, what is is?"

"Good." said Makarov, "and do you, Jellal Fernandez, take Lucy Heartphilia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." said the blue haired man.

"Okay. You may now kiss the bride."

"Wait what?" said a surprised Lucy as Jellal pulled her in for a kiss. She quickly pushed him away just as they made lip contact and turned back to Erza, whose shock had now turned to anger.

"Wait! Erza!" the blond exclaimed, "It's not what it looks like! I just got here, I didn't even know what was happening!"

But Erza wasn't listening. Instead, she pulled out one of her swords and started screaming as she charged at Lucy.

* * *

Lucy was now running for her life from the crazed bride, trying to get her to calm down.

"Erza wait! Stop this!"

But Erza still wasn't listening. She was to busy slashing her sword and screaming at Lucy.

"First I lose Jellal to that damned Tower of Heaven! Then I met Natsu, but you had to take him! And now Jellal's back, but now you're going to take Jellal, too!"

Erza now had Lucy cornered against a cake wall, her sword raised in the air. She brought it down with full force.

"WAIT! I'm the real Lucy!" Lucy screamed just as the sword was about to hit the hand she raised to defend against it.

"What?" said a confused Erza.

"This is all a dream. I would never take Jellal away from you!"

"This is, ah... uh..." Erza took a few steps back, still confused. Then she turned back to Lucy with a serious tone, "If this is a dream, and I'm dreaming right now, then how would you know that!"

"Because I'm Lucy from the real world! I did a spell, and now I guess I can visit other people's dreams."

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense." Erza said, completely accepting the crazy idea.

"It does?"

"Yeah. I think I've heard of this type of magic before. It's called Dreamscape, and it was supposedly able to allow people to walk in other people's dreams. I thought it was only a legend, though. So..." Erza turned to Lucy with a hopeful expression, "How many dreams have you visited? What happened in them? Anything that was _... embarrassing?_ "

"Sorry to disappoint you, but yours is the only dream I've visited. And it was kind of an accident. I'm still not sure how I feel about this whole ' _walking in other's dreams_ ' thing. Seems like an invasion of privacy."

"Oh, come on. This was the spell you've been working so hard on to decipher. Why not have a little fun with it? And besides, even if something happens like what just did, they probably won't even remember. I mean, how many of your dreams do you remember completely?"

Erza had a point, Lucy couldn't remember many of her dreams, even if she had just woken up from them, so it'd be unlikely her guild mates would remember her in their dreams. And, she had been working hard on that spell, so why couldn't she mess around with it a little?

"Maybe. ..Although I did kind of almost just die..."

"Yeah... Sorry about that."

They both stood in silence for a moment. Then the blonde decided to speak up.

"So... you liked Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know," responded Erza, looking down, "maybe I did. I thought I felt something for him, but it just wasn't the same as it is with Jellal." Erza then turned her head back to the Celestial spirit mage. "Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy. And a powerful wizard. But I think that I think of him more like a close friend or brother more than anything else."

"Okay, I'll agree with that. But what did you mean I took him from you?"

"Come on, I know what you two do. Always going on missions together, always hanging out in the guild hall together, him staying at your house for the night..."

Lucy's face turned a bright red. "It's not like _that_!" she exclaimed, "We're just close friends. And it's not like I invite him to my house. He just breaks in whenever he wants and I have to kick him out."

"Whatever you say..."

"I'm done talking about this." Lucy looked around a bit, "How do I get out of here?"

Both if the female mages seemed puzzled, looking around as if that will give them a clue.

"Well, didn't you start out in your own dream? How did you get out of there?"

Lucy considered this for s moment, then she answered "I just kind of wished for an exit. Then one appeared and I started falling."

"That's it!" Erza exclaimed as she picked up the spirit mage.

"Wait! Erza! What are you doing?"

Erza brought Lucy to the edge of the cake mountain. It seemed like a very far drop.

"Wait! Your going to throw me?!" Lucy screamed, "I already said I would never take Jellal from you!"

"It's not that. You said you were falling when you left your dream?"

"Yes..."

"So falling must be the way you can leave peoples dreams!"

"I'm not sure I like your logic."

"It's just like those dreams where you fall and wake up before you hit the ground. Except instead of waking up from your own dream, you're leaving someone else's. And besides, the ground below is made of cake. You'll be fine."

"Do _I_ at least get a say in this?"

"Nope."

"Are you still somewhat upset about the whole Jellal thing?"

"Yep."

Erza then threw Lucy off of the cake cliff, making her plummet to the frosting-covered surface below.

"Bye, Lucy! Be sure to tell me about the other dreams you visit!"

"ERZAAAAA!"

But before Lucy could hit the ground, she was once again surrounded by a vortex of pink clouds.

Lucy found herself back in the guild hall. She looked on the table in front of her to find Erza's sleeping body, the dream she just left right above it. Erza had a bottle of booze in her hand, and for some reason she had a wedding dress on.

' _That must be why she dreamed about her wedding,'_ Lucy figured, ' _But why is she wearing a wedding dress in the first place?'_

Lucy looked at he clock. Almost a half hour had past since she had gone into Erza's dream, though it felt like much longer.

"Oh well, no time to worry about that now," said the Celestial spirit mage, "Now... whose dream to enter next..."

* * *

 **Erza, earlier at the party:**

"NATSU! BRING ME MORE BOOZE!"

"Aye, Erza-sama!"

The pink-haired flame mage ran for his life, desperate not to upset a drunk Erza. He was afraid of her enough when she was sober.

"NOW," Erza exclaimed, "LET'S LIVEN THIS PARTY UP, WITH..." Erza reached behind her back and pulled out a cup with numbered popsicle sticks in it. "...GUILD MASTER'S GAME!'

Everyone around her fled. They had heard the rumors of what happened at that Christmas party, and while they found it funny, there was no way in HELL that they wanted to live through it.

"BABIES!" Erza called.

Natsu then came running back with a bottle of liquor.

"Here you go!" he said fearfully.

"ABOUT TIME!" said the angry drunk.

"Okay, if you don't need anything else, I'm going to..."

"NATSU!"

"AYE!"

"BRING ME A WEDDING DRESS!"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"AYE SIR!"

And Natsu ran off to find Erza a wedding dress.

* * *

 **For those of you unhappy with the fact that I said Erza once had feelings for Natsu, remember that this is my story and I'll do what I want with it. I just threw that in for the purpose of drama and so they could talk about Lucy's relationship with Natsu. I do, however, believe this could have been true, at least at one point, but that changed when Erza met Jellal again during either the Tower of Heaven or Nirvana arcs. But NatsuxErza will continue to be one of my favorite BrOTPs.**

 **Tell me whose dreams you'd like to see next, and I may just do them! I already have the next and final chapter planned, but as for the rest of them, the order really doesn't matter to me as for whose dream Lucy enters. (and go ahead, try to make a wild guess for whose dreams she'll be visiting in the next and final chapter)**

 **Thanks as always for reading. Tell me what you think of the series so far. Feedback is always appreciated. And I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Levy's Dream

"Hmm, whose dream should I visit next?"

Lucy was wandering the guild hall, looking at all of her sleeping guild mates, passed out from partying too hard. All of them with dream clouds above there heads, gateways she could use to enter their dreams.

"I know!" exclaimed the celestial spirit mage, "I _did_ promise Levy I would tell her about the incantation as soon as I figured it out. I'm _sure_ she wouldn't mind if I visited her dreams."

She walked around a bit more until she spotted her blue-haired friend. She found her laying upside-down in a booth. She was wearing Gajeel's shirt over her dress and was missing one of her shoes. It was a good thing for Levy that everyone else was passed out too, because gravity and being upside-down in a mini skirt isn't exactly the best combination.

"Oh, Levy-chan, I told you to take it easy on the drinks."

Everyone in the guild hall knew that Levy usually ended up being 'happy drunk' whenever she had too much alcohol. What not many people knew, however, was even Happy Drunk Levy had a limit for how many drinks she had, because after she goes past that limit, she becomes 'party drunk'.

Lucy looked up to Levy's dream cloud and jumped right in, entering the vortex of clouds.

* * *

Lucy found herself to be in the hallway of what looked to be an apartment building. She knocked on all of the doors around her, with no responses on the other side of any of them. Finally, she reached the last door in the hallway, so it must have been the one that would have Levy in it. She knocked on the door, and Levy answered it.

"Why, hello there~ I was wondering when you'd-" The solid script mage looked surprised when she saw that it was Lucy at the door, "Oh! Lu-chan! Hi...um... it's you."

Levy was standing in the doorway wearing nothing except a blue bathrobe and slippers, a surprised look on her face.

"Uhm... Hi... Levy-chan. Were you...uhm... were you expecting someone else?"

"No! I mean... um... No, I wasn't." The bluenette smiled, desperately trying to hide something. "Do you... uh... do you want to come in?"

Lucy entered the apartment. It wasn't much, there were gray walls, some pictures and knick-knacks on a bookshelf, a coffee table surrounded by a couch and chair, a few windows, and a door that presumably led to a bedroom. All of it seemed vaguely familiar to Lucy somehow. She knew she had never been to a place like this, but she thought that she might have heard a description of this place somewhere...

Lucy sat on the chair and Levy took the couch. Levy was drinking from a cup of tea she had on the coffee table. She had offered some to Lucy, but Lucy had declined.

"So, Lu-chan..." asked Levy, "What are you doing here?"

"You remember the incantation I was working on? Well, it turns out it's a spell that allows me to go into other people's dreams."

"So wait, you're the real Lu-chan? You're not actually a part of my dream?" Levy sighed with relief, "Oh, thank Mavis! For a second I thought my subconscious was telling me something."

"What did you think it was telling you?"

"Huh? Uh, nothing! Please continue."

"Anyways... it turned out to be this spell called 'Dreamscape'. Have you heard of it?"

"Only from old books. It's said to be a spell to allow people's minds to enter the Dreamscape, a realm that exists in-between dreams and reality. From there, the people are able to freely enter and exit other people's dreams."

"Yeah, about that. So far the only way I've been able to leave the dreams is by falling from a large height. You know of a better way?"

The bluenette just sighed as she sipped her tea. "Sorry, Lu-chan," she said, "There wasn't that much information on what actually happens when you're in the Dreamscape or other people's dreams."

"Oh," said Lucy, "Well, that's too bad."

But then Levy started to perk up. "But wait, Lu-chan, you said you've already gone into other people's dreams, right?" She leaned in closer to Lucy, "Tell me what happened!" she asked excitedly.

"Well, I've only been to Erza's dream so far. The entire world there was made of strawberry cake, and Erza was dreaming about marrying Jellal, but I kind of ruined that by standing at the alter at the wrong moment, so I guess I'm technically married to Erza's dream Jellal?"

"I bet Natsu will be jealous." said Levy, sipping her tea.

"Why would he be jealous?"

"Come on, Lu-chan, you know why."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. I know how you feel about him, I can read you like an open book."

Lucy had begun to think about what her friend had just said, when she started to realize something. "Open book huh..." Lucy looked around the apartment once again and realized where she knew it from "... that's it!" she exclaimed.

"What's it?" said Levy.

"This place! I thought it was familiar! It's exactly the way it was described in that book you lent me. The one you got... _from Erza._ "

The solid-script mage tried to cover her blushing face by drinking more tea, hoping Lucy wouldn't notice and she might drop the subject.

Lucy, however, did notice and continued on. "You know, I seem to recall one particular chapter in that book. The one where the girl's home, in her apartment, all alone and in her bathrobe. Then the tall, ruggedly handsome man she had been dating recently shows up and knocks on her door. They talk for a bit. Then they start kissing. Then they-"

"Oh, look at the time, Lu-chan!" interrupted Levy as she got up and brought Lucy over to an open window, "You should probably get going! You wouldn't want to stay in my boring ol' dream forever now, would you?"

"I'm in no rush." said Lucy with a smirk.

Suddenly, both female mages heard a knock at the door. Levy's face turned to a panic while Lucy just kept her smirk.

"Well well well, who would that be at the door, Levy-chan?" asked Lucy.

"Uhm, no one!" replied Levy, desparetely trying to hide her freak-out.

"Okay. Well I guess you should answer it."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not important."

But they heard another knock at the door, followed by a gruff, masculine voice saying "Levy, are you home?"

"Hey..." said Lucy, "That kind of sounded like Gaj-"

"So you said you could leave people's dreams by falling?" asked Levy.

"Uhm... yes... where are you-"

Before Lucy could finish, Levy quickly pushed her out of the open window.

"Sorry about this, Lu-chan!" Levy called to her falling friend, "Be sure to tell me all about the other dreams you visit!"

"Levyyyyy!"

* * *

The pink clouds stopped swirling around Lucy as she fell back onto the guild floor. She took a good look at the bluenette whose dream she had just been in. It seems like Levy must have shifted in her sleep, as she was now laying on her stomach.

"Well that was rude." she said, "I wonder if this is how Natsu feels when I do that to him. Oh well..." Lucy took a good look out to the guild hall, "Whose next?"

* * *

 **Levy, earlier at the party:**

"Levy! Get down from there!"

"Only if you catch me, Gajeel~"

Levy was swinging from the guild's chandelier. Gajeel knew she had too much to drink that night, and was desperately trying to get her safely back down. Safely pretty much went out the window when she let go of the chandelier.

"OI!" said Gajeel as he caught the falling girl in his arms, "You trying to get yourself killed?"

"Oh, you're no fun, Gajeel!"

Levy got down from the dragon slayer's arms, then climbed onto a table. "Listen up, everybody!" she shouted, "One vs. one me in pool! Loser has to strip!"

That had peaked the interest of a few of the nearby male mages (*cough* Jet and Droy *cough* *cough*). And as much as it peaked his interest too, Gajeel had to stop this. He grabbed Levy by the waist and began to carry her over his shoulder towards the guild doors.

"Okay, you're drunk," said Gajeel, "I'm taking you home and getting you in bed."

That had managed to earn a collective _'oooooohhh_ ' from the guild, as well as some shocked looks. (Jet and Droy *cough* *cough*)

"Not like _that!_ I meant I'll take her to HER home and put her in bed so she can SLEEP! Get your minds out of the damn gutter!"

"Sure you did." Cana said sarcastically, then she went back to drinking from her barrel.

"Put me down, Gajeel!" Levy whined, beating her fists against his back, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're not even good at pool when you're sober." he replied.

"I am not drunk!"

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah!"

"Then where's your shoe?"

Levy looked at her dangling feet and saw one of her shoes missing.

"Oh, it's just like the fairy tale," she said, "my charming prince will bring me my shoe and I will bestow upon him a kiss and we'll get married."

"You're definitely drunk."

"Am not! I just think you're afraid that you'll lose."

"Oh yeah,"

"Yeah!"

Gajeel put the girl down and looked her in the eye.

"Okay, you asked for this. But know that I'll be smiling when I get you out of that dress."

Another collective ' _ooooohhh'_ from the guild.

"What! That was the terms of the game!"

* * *

 **If Lucy's description of a scene that would be in the type of books Erza reads was crappy, know that it was because I have never read one of those types of books in my life. You should still be able to get the gist of what Levy was dreaming about, though.**

 **This is also not the end of Party Drunk Levy. She will return later in this story and in future stories.**

 **Leave suggestions for whose dreams you want to see next and anything you might like to see in those dreams. If I like your suggestion and I use it I'll be sure to give you credit in the beginning of the chapter. Also remember that if you do leave a suggestion I may not see it until two chapters later, because I usually write about one and a half consecutive chapters a day.**

 **I was also wondering about the genre. Tell me if you think it's accurate or if I should change it.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. Your support means a lot. Feedback on the story is always very much appreciated. And I hope you look forward to the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 3: Gray's Dream

Lucy walked the guild hall in search of her next victim. She stopped at the as she found the ice maker mage passed out on the bar. He was half-naked, but it's not like that was unusual. What was unusual, however, was that his hair was covered in blue paint, and he had some weird shape scribbled around his eye.

"Oh Gray, I sure hope that's not permanent marker."

Lucy looked up to his dream cloud.

"Now let's see what's inside that head of yours!"

She took a few steps back, ran up to the cloud, and jumped right in.

* * *

Lucy was surrounded by people cheering and holding their drinks up in the air. She wanted to see what all of the fuss was about, so she pushed her way through the crowd. It turned out that she was on the second floor of a dance club, and all of the people were watching some guy dancing on the first floor. He was pretty good. Lucy found the stairs and went to the first floor to get a closer look.

"No way..." said Lucy, "Is that... _Gray?_ "

Sure enough, Gray was in the middle of the dance floor, dancing like there was no tomorrow.

"Damn, he's good. I wonder if he's really this good or if he's just this good in his dreams."

Gray then did that move where you pretend to throw a lasso at someone and reel them in. He kept pulling on the imaginary rope, and out of the crowd came none other than Juvia Lockser.

"Well, what do we have here?" said Lucy.

Gray and Juvia began to dance like nothing Lucy had ever seen before. They had combined their Ice Make and water magics to create an entirely new dance floor. It was hard to keep up with them, but Lucy would have been impressed with the two of them if it hadn't been a dream. Hell, she still was impressed. Finally, the two of them stopped dancing in the center of the floor, and everyone cheered and applauded, including Lucy.

"And the winners of the dance off are..." said the announcer over a microphone, "...Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser-kani!"

"Kani?" asked Lucy. She turned to the deejay booth and saw that the announcer was the eclipsed form of Cancer. She wondered how he could deejay with giant crab claws for hands, but since this was a dream she put that aside.

Gray and Juvia stepped of the dance floor and went over to a booth in the corner. Lucy trailed behind them, not quite wanting to reveal herself just yet, and hid right behind their booth. She saw that Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, and the dream version of herself were already there.

"Oi, looks like you lost again, flame-brain!" said Gray.

"Oh yeah," said Natsu, "Well, you just wait! Next time I'll-"

"Uh, Natsu?" Levy interrupted, "your clothes."

Natsu looked down to find that he was in nothing but his scarf and boxers.

"Gah! When did that happen!" he said.

Both real and dream Lucy blushed at the sight of Natsu in his underwear. Real Lucy didn't understand why she was blushing. She had seen Gray strip hundreds of times before with no reaction except her shouting "Put your clothes back on!", so why was this different?

Natsu was now fully clothed once again, and Lucy felt a twinge of disappointment. _'Stop that!'_ she told herself, _'You're here to spy on Gray's fantasies, not create your own!'_

"Hey! Whose there?" shouted Gray.

Lucy stuck her head out from behind the booth, then stood up and walked in front of them.

"Hi, Gray." she said, "Bet you usually don't have two Lucys in your dreams."

"Well, not since I met Juvi-I mean, dream? What are you talking about? How can you know if this is a dream if you're a part of it?"

"Nice save." Lucy said sarcastically, "And I know because I'm not a part of it. I'm the real Lucy and I was able to get here with a spell."

"Oh," said Gray, still trying to recover from what he had just said, "Isn't that a huge invasion of privacy?"

"Why, got something to hide? I see you're getting real close with dream Juvia there. And dream Natsu has your stripping habit."

"I do not have a stripping habit!" said Natsu.

"Natsu," said Erza, "your clothes."

"Gah!"

"Anyways..." said Lucy, "You're a dancer, huh?"

"I don't dance." Gray said with his usual serious tone.

"You were just dancing."

"I was also drunk when I fell asleep."

"That's not a reason for dancing in your dreams. And being pretty damn good at it too, if I might add."

"No, you may not. Because I never was dancing, and you never saw me dancing. And how do I even know if you really are the real Lucy?"

"Well, for one, I know about your stripping habit. The one Natsu has here instead of you."

"I don't have a stripping habit!"

"Natsu, your clothes."

"Gah!"

"Okay," said Gray, "I guess I can accept that."

"Good," said Lucy, "Now, about Juvia."

Gray quickly realized that Juvia was sitting awfully close to him in the booth. He pushed her off of him and said, "Like I said earlier, I was drunk. It's not like I like her or anything."

"Oh no," said Lucy, waving her finger, "It is too late for you to go back to being tsundere."

"You know, you're not a psychologist. Dreams can have a lot of different interpretations."

"The ones I've seen so far seemed pretty straight forward, including this one."

"Oh yeah, and what have you interpreted from them?"

"Erza likes cake and wants to marry Jellal, and I should take away some of Levy's books from her."

"The stuff about Erza was already a given, and I'm not going to question the Levy thing. Tell me something else."

"Their dreams are the only ones I've seen so far other than yours. Although if I had to interpret yours, I'd say that you actually do have feelings for Juvia, you do like do dance, and you're sick of Natsu making fun of you for your stripping habit, so you gave it to him."

Gray grunted and got up from the table.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to leave. I don't need anyone inside my head."

"Fine," said a disappointed Lucy. She began to walk away, but then stopped. "Does this place have a balcony or something?"

"Why?" asked Gray.

"I can only leave by falling from a steep height."

"Oh, in that case," Gray put his hands together, and with his Ice Make magic, he made a floor go under Lucy and raise her up. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Don't worry about it!"

"Wait!" Natsu screamed. He picked up his glass and set it down in front of the pillar Lucy was standing on. "Jump into this!"

"Natsu, you idiot." said Gray.

"Technically he's a part of your dream," said Lucy, "so you're actually the one who-"

Gray then shattered the ice pillar he had made for Lucy, causing her to fall towards the cup Natsu had just put down.

* * *

Lucy landed face-down on the guild floor.

"Ugh," she said, "If I have to fall to leave people's dreams, I at least want to do it on my own terms."

The spirit mage then looked to each of her guild members, pointing to every single one of them.

"Now, eenie, meanie, minie, moe..."

* * *

 **Gray, earlier at the party:**

"Gray-sama, come dance with Juvia!"

"I don't dance."

Gray was leaning against one of the poles in the guild hall, and it was right next to an area that had been cleared out for dancing. Juvia was trying to convince him to join her on the dance floor.

"Please, Gray-sama! It would make Juvia very happy."

"No. Juvia, I already tol-"

Before Gray could finish, a small can of blue paint was dumped in his hair. Natsu then stood in front of him holding a marker.

"Natsu? What the hell are you dong?!"

"WHERE'S NATSU?" screamed an angry voice.

"Shit! That's Erza!" Natsu quickly turned to Gray. "Sorry about this." He began to scribble on Gray's face with the marker. "Look!" he said while pointing at Gray, "It's Jellal!"

"JELLAL?!" Erza screamed.

Gray then realized what was happening, and started to panic. "Wait! Natsu! What did you just-"

Erza then tackled Gray and began to carry him off.

"Natsu! I'll get you for this!"

Juvia was in tears as she saw the angry woman in the wedding dress carry Gray off.

"Finally..." Natsu sighed, "I'm free!"

Juvia stopped crying and looked at Natsu with an angry expression.

"YOU!" she said, "YOU GAVE GRAY-SAMA TO LOVE RIVAL!"

"Shit."

* * *

 **This one might not have been my best. I still think I did somewhat good, just not my best. One reason being I have no idea how you would describe dancing in a story, especially when those dancers use magic in their dancing. Another being I couldn't really think of what Gray would dream about, so I based this chapter off of the episode where he had a dance battle with eclipsed Cancer. Yes, I know I could have done a Deliora nightmare or something, or made him have the 'naked in public' dream. But this story is mostly meant to be a comedy, and there wasn't really much comedy in a demon killing your parents and then teacher, and Gray basically lives the naked dream every day of his life.**

 **Leave suggestions for whose dream you want to see next and anything you might like to see in that dream. I'll be sure to give you credit if I use your idea.**

 **Also, because I'm posting this much earlier than usual, there may be another chapter later today.**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is always appreciated. Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Exceeds' Dreams

Lucy kept wandering the guild, looking at all the potential dreams to visit. She couldn't make up her mind on whose she'd go to next, until she saw the three cats all laying next to each other on the couch. Happy looked beat up for some reason, the other two looked fine, though. Their dream clouds were all clustered together, so it was hard to tell whose was whose.

"Oh well," Lucy said, "I'm going into all of them anyways."

Lucy then took a step back and jumped into the nearest one.

* * *

The spirit mage awoke to find herself surrounded by darkness. Realizing that she was buried alive, she dug her way to the surface, where she realized she was buried in...

"Fish?" she said, "Huh, guess I got Happy's dream first." She then got an evil grin on her face ' _Perfect. Now I can get back at him for everything he's teased me about'_

Lucy trudged through the sea of fish until she spotted a tail sticking out from it. She then ran over to it and began to yank the creature attached to that tail out of the ground.

"Hah! I got you now Ha- Carla?"

The blonde was confused to find that she was holding the white she-cat upside down by her tail. She probably had a startled look on her face, but it was hard to tell because a fish was dangling out of her mouth.

The white feline then swallowed the fish and began to talk. "Uh, I can explain?"

"Carla," Lucy said, "Of all of the dreams I've seen so far, I think yours needs the least explanation."

"Wait, what do you mean 'dreams'?"

"Well, this is obviously a dream," said the spirit mage, gesturing to the sea of fish that surrounded them, "And I know that because I'm the real Lucy and I've been using a spell to go into people's dreams."

"Isn't that a huge invasion of privacy?"

"Yeah, I got that already. But doesn't everyone in the guild invade my privacy when they break into my house?"

"Hey! I have never broken into your house and used your bed as a scratching post!"

"I never said you did. I also never said anything about my bed being used as a scratching post. How do you know about that?"

"Uhm... because the he cat told me he did it! Yeah!"

"Wow," said Lucy, "I think you people are all WORSE liars in your dreams."

They both stood there in silence for a moment.

"So...," said Carla, "You're not going to tell the blue he-cat about this, right?"

"Why? What's so embarrassing about this? Like I said earlier, I've already been to far more embarrassing dreams."

"It's because, unlike those he-cat, I am a dignified Exceed who must retain her lady-like stature. I can't be seen gorging on fish or scratching bedposts."

"So you thought scratching mine would be a good idea?"

"Easier to blame the blue one. If I scratched Wendy's she'd know it was me."

"Yeah. And now I need to apologize to Happy because I thought it was him."

"Okay, bye."

"Yeah, it's not that easy. I have to fall from up high in order to leave." Lucy smirked for a moment, figuring that the female cat was upset to be stuck with her. Then she realized her mistake.

Carla sprouted her wings and began to carry Lucy towards the heavens.

"The male cat is right. You're heavy!"

"THIS IS A DREAM!"

"I know, so how do you still weigh this much?"

Before Lucy could think of a comeback, Carla released her grip on the blonde and she fell to the fishy surface below.

* * *

Instead of landing in the guild hall, Lucy had managed to hit the cloud that was adjacent to Carla's. She fell out of one cloud vortex and into the next, this time with it leading to a tropical beach.

"Ugh," she said, brushing sand off of herself, then taking a quick look around. It appeared to be almost sunset in this dream."Whose dream is it now?"

Lucy then saw the two beach chairs in front of her. A paw reached out from one of them to grab a drink from the small table that was between them. Coming from the other chair was a set of pawprints that indicated whoever was sitting their had recently left.

' _Oh, I get it.'_ Lucy thought, ' _Happy's dreaming of a romantic date with Carla. Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I showed up.'_

Lucy quietly tiptoed over to the beach chairs, then stuck her head over the one that was still occupied.

"Aha!" she said, "I got you now- Lily?"

"Hey Lucy," said the black Exceed, holding a drink out to her, "Kiwi smoothie?"

"Ah, no thanks."

"Okay." Lily said, and he kept on drinking his smothie, "So, um, not to be rude, but I'm kind of on a date here. So would you mind leaving?"

"Date?" Lucy asked, "I didn't know you liked Carla."

"What?" Lily said, confused, "No. I'd never do that to Happy."

"Okay then, if it's not Carla... then who-"

As she was speaking, another Exceed approached and sat on the adjacent beach chair. At first Lucy thought it was a pink Exceed, but then she realized it was just wearing a pink frog outfit.

"Frosch?" the spirit mage asked, surprised.

"Ah, welcome back, my little kiwi," Lily said to Frosh, then he turned back to face Lucy, "Yeah. I'm on a date with Frosch. What about it?"

"Nothing! It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I didn't realize..."

"Didn't realize what?"

"You were..."

"I'm...?"

"You know..."

"No, I don't."

"Well, isn't it just that Frosh is..."

"Frosch is what?"

"A boy?"

That had made the great warrior Exceed who had just been calmly sipping his kiwi smoothie one minute ago begin to start choking on it.

"What?"

"Woah," Lucy said, "Don't die. And you really didn't know this?"

Lily had finally started to calm down. When he did, he had a blank stare on his face.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhh..." he said.

"Okay... well... it looks like you have some stuff to think about... I'll just... let myself out..."

Lucy quickly walked away from the two Exceeds, not entirely sure how she could get out of this dream. She had decided that the best way was probably from the top of the two story beach house she saw up on a hill. She climbed all the way to the top, but then Lily caught up with her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Jumping." she said.

"Don't do that! You'll kill yourself!"

"Don't worry. This is a dream."

"And why would I be dreaming that you're killing yourself?!"

"Because I'm the real Lucy. I used a spell that let me enter your dream. And the only way I can leave is by falling."

"Oh..." said Lily, "but if you're real, then even if this is only a dream, all the stuff you said..."

"About Frosch being a boy? Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Lucy patted the Exceed on the head. "There's plenty of other fish in the sea. Or kiwis on the kiwi plant. Or whatever-"

"No, it's not that..." Lily interuppted, "it's just..."

"Look, you probably need some time to think. Maybe talk to Gajeel when you wake up." Lucy then took a step forward off of the roof and began her descent. "Bye, Lily!"

"Lucy!"

But she had already entered the vortex of clouds.

* * *

Lucy did manage to make it to the guild floor this time. She got up and looked to the two dreams she just left.

"Okay, if those were Carla and Lily's dreams..." she turned to the only dream she hadn't been in so far, "then that must be Happy's!"

Happy's dream isn't quite what Lucy was expecting. She was in Magnolia forest, next to the house that Natsu and Lisanna built when they were raising happy from an egg. There were no signs of Carla or fish anywhere.

"Huh, he's dreaming about when he was hatched?" said Lucy.

She realized she was wrong when she saw Happy and Natsu walking back to the little straw house, though. They weren't kids. Both of them were the same age as when she saw them in the real world.

"Honey," Natsu called, "I'm home."

"Aye, sir!" said Happy.

' _Oh, yeah. That's right.'_ Lucy thought to herself, ' _Lisanna also raised Happy from the egg, so technically she is his mother. And she did ask to be Natsu's wife one day. She'll probably be here, too.'_ Lucy could feel some slight jealousy welling up inside of her. ' _Why am I jealous? It's not like I like him or anything...Okay, maybe I should stop being tsundere in my own head. I mean, who does that?_ (in his own dream, Gray sneezes)

Lucy's jealousy quickly subsided however, when she heard that the voice of the person that Natsu was talking to wasn't Lisanna's, but it was _hers._

"'Bout time." said dream Lucy, "Now, let me see my little blue furball!" Dream Lucy picked Happy up in her arms and brought him in closer for a tight hug. Then she began affectionately scratching his stomache. "So how was your day, hun?"

"Oh, it was nothing special..."

' _Happy dreams about me being his mother?_ Real Lucy thought, ' _Is this really_ his _dream?'_

But then, just as she was wondering this, Natsu pulled a giant fish seemingly out of nowhere. "Except for catching this all for my wonderful son." he said.

' _Yep. Definitely Happy's dream'_ Lucy then got up and started to walk away ' _You know, maybe I won't interrupt this one.'_

* * *

 **The Exceeds, earlier at the party:**

"Happy, give up. You're not going to win."

"Listen to her, she _can_ see the future."

"No! I will not give up!"

The three Exceeds were all sitting around a table together. Happy and Lily were arm-wrestling. Lily, being in his warrior-form, wasn't even trying as he just held his arm in place, Happy desparately trying to bring it down. Carla was watching, even though she already knew who was going to win.

"Honestly boys," Carla began, "What exactly are you going to accomplish from this? It's clear that Lily will win. He's just stronger."

But Happy refused to give up. "No sir! I can do this! I am a Fairy Tail Wizard!"

"You do realize that I am too, right?" said Lily, "Hmph, how bout this. I'll transform out of my warrior-form, then it'll be- Wait, hold that thought."

With his free hand, Lily pulled out a small communication Lacrima that appeared to be vibrating and brought it to his ear. "This is Lily... Gajeel?... You need what?...Why are you... Because you lost at pool... Why would you play against someone if the loser had to... It was against Levy, wasn't it?... No. I think that it's very important... You know she can't even play pool sober, right?... Fine, I'll get something then come back."

"What was that about?" asked Carla.

"Gajeel lost at a game of pool and now he needs pants." responded Lily.

"He lost his clothes because he lost at pool?" asked Happy, "Hey, Carla-"

"No. And you don't wear clothes anyway, so it wouldn't really be fair." she said.

"Anyways..." said Lily, "I think it's about time to wrap this up."

Lily brought his hand down fast, sending Happy straight through the table.

* * *

 **This will probably be the only chapter where I lump people's dreams together.**

 **I fully believe that Carla acts like Happy when no one is around and that is at least part of why she didn't like him at first, because he did stuff in public that she was embarrassed to do.**

 **Prior to writing this, I did not know if Frosch was a boy or a girl, and I'm still not sure if that source was accurate, either. And even though there is probably nothing in the series that would make this even the slightest bit canon, just from writing this chapter, i now fully support the ship of LilyxFrosch. If their is no ship name already, i want to dub it Froly.**

 **Leave suggestions for whose dreams you want to see and what you would like to see in them. You will get credit if I use your idea. (I already have plans for Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, and Natsu's dreams, though, so sorry if you had something for one of them. Although if it's just a minor thing you want to see that is only meant for one or two jokes, i may still use it. It just can't be their whole dream.)**

 **Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. I always enjoy getting feedback from you. Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Wendy's Dream

It was harder than she thought it would be to get out of Happy's dream. Lucy had to climb all the way to the top of a nearby cliff, then jump, all without making the blue cat or his dream-parents aware of her presence. Once she was out, she found herself back in the guild, next to the three sleeping Exceed. She looked back to the blue one and smiled. Then she got back to what she was doing before.

"Alright," she said, "Whose next?"

She didn't have to go very far to find the next person whose dreams she would enter. Sleeping on the couch that was right next to the cats' was Wendy. She was all wrapped up in a blanket and had a nice little "do not disturb" sign hanging on the armrest. She probably would have looked cute sleeping there, if it hadn't been for the fact that she was passed out drunk, and if someone hadn't wrote "Carla was right" on her forehead.

"Honestly," said Lucy, shaking her head, "Who keeps letting this poor child have alcohol?"

Lucy stepped back and looked to Wendy's dream cloud, ready to jump in. ' _Ah, just look at that precious face'_ Lucy thought, ' _I wonder what sweet things she's dreaming about'_

* * *

The police sirens were not the first thing she expected to hear in Wendy's dream. Neither was the small ninja with two blue ponytails telling her to run as she grabbed Lucy's hand and brought her leaping across buildings late at night.

"Wendy?" Lucy asked, "Is that you?"

"No time," said the small ninja.

Lucy could tell it was Wendy, even without having to ask. She knew those blue locks and small figure anywhere. There was something different about her, though, she just couldn't figure out what.

The two of them finally stopped running and hid in an alleyway. The Rune Knights ran right past them. Finally, the person who had taken Lucy's hand and dragged her across rooftops took off her mask, revealing herself to be Wendy.(surprising, huh?)

"Phew, they're gone" Wendy said, looking out of the alleyway and around the corner. Then she turned back to Lucy. "What are you doing here?"

"We can talk about that later," said Lucy, "More importantly, why are you running from the police?"

Before Wendy could respond, a Rune Knight appeared in the alley. "There she is!" he said, "There's the Sky Witch!"

Wendy put her mask back on and grabbed Lucy's hand. Then she made a wall of wind to blow the knight back and give them cover as they escaped down a nearby storm drain.

* * *

Wendy lit up a torch in the tunnel, and in the light Lucy could see her better. Her outfit was similar to the one the Jiggle Butt Gang gave her, except the mask on this one covered everything but her eyes. She had a small backpack on her, probably where she got the torch from. And there was one other thing that was significantly different about her. Or rather, two.

"Uh, Wendy. Care to explain?" Lucy said, pointing to Wendy's chest.

"What?" she said looking down, then back to Lucy, "So I had a growth spurt. At least you can't call me flat anymore."

' _At least she didn't over-do it.'_ Lucy thought, ' _I mean, she only went up to match Chelia's. This is a dream. She potentially could have made them the size of mine or Mira's. Or, she couldhave made herself look the way Natsu described Edo-Wendy to me.'_

"You know what, never mind." said Lucy, "I think that's probably the least important thing right now. More importantly, why are the police chasing you? And why did they call you the 'Sky Witch'?"

Wendy sighed. "Follow me."

* * *

Lucy followed Wendy through the tunnel until they reached another storm drain that was at least three blocks down from the one they entered in. They climbed out and found themselves in the back of a warehouse and surrounded by homeless looking kids. Some of the older ones approached Wendy as she took off her mask.

"Wendy!" said one boy, "You're safe! I thought those knights were gonna get you!"

"No way," said another one(if you've seen the old Yu-gi-oh and remember Joey's voice, use it for this character. he won't get a name, but he's the only one of the kids with more speaking parts), "Not our Wendy. She's too tough."

"Uhm, Wendy?" Lucy interrupted, "Who are these people?"

"Were the Sky Dragons," said the second boy, "And this here is our leader, Wendy. Who are you?"

"Leader?" Lucy said, a bit shocked, "Wendy, were you the leader of a gang once?"

"Well, were not really a gang..." Wendy shyly responded.

"And what do you mean 'were'? She still is our leader." said the boy.

"Yeah, about that... Wendy, is there anywhere private we can talk?" asked Lucy.

"Sure! Let me just do one thing first." Wendy took off her backpack and carried it to the younger children. She then took out a loaf of bread, divided it evenly, and handed it to them. "Here you go. Eat up!" she smiled at the children, then walked back to Lucy, "Okay, we can go talk now."

* * *

Lucy found herself in an large abandoned storage house. It looked like a lot of the boxes and crates had been moved around to divide the place into several rooms. She followed Wendy into one of the box-rooms. It had a large inflatable mattress, some blankets, a curtain, and a small table with a light.

"Welcome to my room," Wendy said, standing behind the curtain as she changed into normal clothes, "Well, mine plus two other girls, but they won't bother us." Wendy then came back from behind the curtain, wearing her usual attire, except more worn-looking.

"Ah, Wendy," Lucy began, "You are aware that this is a dream, right?"

"What do you mean? How do you know this is a dream?"

"Well, for one, in the real world you don't have..." Lucy once again gestured to Wendy's chest.

"Kyaaa!" Wendy cried, covering said chest, "Okay, but why do you know this?"

"Because I'm the real Lucy."

"The... real Lucy?"

"Yeah, I've been using a spell to hop around people's dreams."

Wendy looked like she was beginning to understand. Once she did, she spoke again.

"Okay, I suppose you want to know why I'd dream about this, right?" she said.

"That'd be nice." said Lucy.

Wendy took a deep breath before she began. "It started when Fairy Tail disbanded. Since Fairy Hills was run by the guild, me and Carla could no longer stay there. Lamia Scale offered us a place to stay, but we didn't want to join just yet because we hoped the disbandment wouldn't have lasted as long as it did. That and Carla and I wanted to see what we could do on our own for a while, so we just traveled around Fiore." She took another breath and continued on. "One day, Carla and I were down on our luck and almost out of money. We had a fight, and she went off to join Lamia Scale. We ended up making up eventually, and I did join the guild, since that's where you found me. But before that, I met up with the kids you met out there. They were on the run from the police. The police thought I was one of them, and they began to chase me too. The boys told me to follow them if I wanted to escape. I found out that they stole the food and money from the wealthy people in this community and used it to feed and clothe themselves and the other homeless kids here. I told them I had nowhere to go and they offered me a place to stay. I began to join them on their little 'missions', and eventually they grew to respect me and started calling me their 'leader'. Of course being able to use magic helped. And so did being a girl."

"Wow," said Lucy, "How come you never told anyone?"

"Well, it's not exactly like you can just tell people that you're a wanted criminal. Only Carla and Gajeel know."

"Gajeel?"

"He was a part of the Rune Knights at the time, remember? The word traveled fast."

"Oh."

"Wait... when you said you _are_ a wanted criminal, did you mean just in this dream? Or that you still are-"

"Listen," Wendy interrupted, "it's not that I liked stealing. But I tried asking the police for help and they said they'd just arrest them. I didn't want that, but I didn't want to watch them all suffer, either."

"Well...," said Lucy, "You're secret's safe with me."

Wendy then became bright eyed. "Thank you, Lucy-san!" she said.

Suddenly, one of the young boys Lucy met outside ran in.

"Wendy!" he said, "They found us!"

* * *

They all ran back outside to find that the place was surrounded by Rune Knights. They were all taking the kids outside into custody, pushing them into the carriages as they cried.

"Finally got you, ya stinkin' brats!" said one of the knights.

"Yeah," said another, "Now where's that so-called leader of yours?"

"Wendy," Lucy whispered, "What's going on?"

"This was the day it happened. The day the Sky Dragons disbanded, and I was caught." Wendy whispered back. Then she stood up and began shouting to the Rune Knights. "I'm right here! If you want me, come get me! But leave them alone!"

"Wendy!" Lucy called, "What are you doing?!"

"This is what happened," Wendy said looking to Lucy. Then she turned away with a saddened expression, "This is what always happens..."

The Rune Knights just looked at her and laughed. "This little girl is their so called 'fierce leader'? She's the one who broke into all those mansions and caused all that damage?" the head of the Rune Knights said, "Look here, princess. You and your bunch of thieves are going to be going away for a while. You've stolen and broken thousands of jewels worth of property over the past few months."

That only made Wendy get angry at the knight. "We stole that stuff to survive! Look around you!" Wendy began to point to all of the homeless children, "These kids are starving! They're barely able to clothe themselves! They never even had a home! I was lucky enough to have one, once. They've never had that comfort! Meanwhile, the rich people of this city are literally burning away money, and you people aren't doing a damn thing!"

' _I don't think I've ever heard Wendy swear before.'_ Thought Lucy as she watched.

"Look here, I'm sorry the world can't be all sunshine and rainbows like you want it to be. Do I feel bad for the kids here? Yeah. I'll make sure all the younger ones go to a nice orphanage. As for the rest of you, you're all nothing but lowly thieves, and you've gone past the point of goin' to juvy. You and your little band of hoodlums are goin' ta jail. Now come quietly, and we won't hurt you."

Wendy looked around as the Rune Knights approached her. Seeing the tears of the friends she had made in the past few months, the tears of the boys who greeted her upon her return, she lost it. She began to attack the approaching knights, hitting each of them with Roars and Wing Slashes of the Sky Dragon. Finally, one of the knights trapped her in runes that disabled her magic. She still kept attacking them, though. Furiously punching and kicking at each knight. One of the knights then raised their staff towards Wendy, and fired a beam of magic at her.

Time for Lucy appeared to slow down as Wendy fell. It seemed like the cries of the children became much more audible, along with the laughs of the Rune Knights.

* * *

Wendy woke up with a start. She was breathing heavily, a panicked look on her face. Lucy had fallen to the ground as soon as Wendy woke up, there being no dream cloud she could stay in.

"Wendy..." Carla said, still half asleep, "Go back to sleep."

The white feline then returned to her rest. Wendy tried to go back to sleep too, but Lucy could tell she didn't. No new dream cloud appeared above her head.

* * *

 **Wendy, earlier at the party:**

"Come on, Carla!"

"No. I already told you, you can't handle it."

Wendy was arguing with her cat partner about her not letting Wendy drink at the party. Sure, when she did it before both during the training camp and the Christmas party she had passed out, but she knew this time would be different.

"Come on, Carla!" Wendy complained.

"No," said Carla, "You're much too young, anyways,"

"I am over four-hundred and twenty years old!"

"Okay. And when it says that on your ID, I'll let you drink."

Wendy crossed her arms and turned around with a "hmph". Then, she swipped the beer-mug from the nearby Cana and held it smugly in front of Carla's face.

"Hey!" said Cana.

Wendy then began to drink from the mug until nothing was left. "There," she said, "No problem."

Carla just looked at her. "Three... two... one..."

The blue haired girl then began to topple over. She fell to the floor, passed out like a log.

"I told you," Carla said.

Mira then walked over holding a piece of paper. "Hey, Carla," she said, "Why did I get an arrest warrant for Wendy sent to me from the Magic Council?"

"Damn," said Cana, "They're _really_ starting to take underage drinking seriously."

"Not sure," Carla lied, "Must be a different Wendy."

"Okay." said Mira, "You're probably right. I can't picture _our_ Wendy being wanted by the Magic Council."

Carla watched as the barmaid strolled away. Then she picked Wendy up and laid her down on a nearby couch. She put a blanket over the girl and wrote a nice little "do not disturb" sign for her.

"Awww. That's sweet," said Cana, about to go get another beer, "You really do take good care of her."

"Yeah," Carla agreed, "I guess I do." Carla then looked to the bluenette's cute little sleeping face. "Anyone got a marker?"

* * *

 **They have made so many "flat-chested Wendy" jokes that I knew, no matter what I did for her dream, I couldn't not give her boobs.**

 **I want to see more badass Wendy. I want to see her join the dark side, just for one episode.(the Jiggle Butts don't count, I want actual criminal stuff)**

 **I am seriously considering using the story I made up for this dream and turning it into it's own fanfiction. Tell me if you'd like to see that.**

 **My vacation is now over. I'm going back to school, so updates to this story will probably slow down a little.**

 **Leave any suggestions that you might have for whose dream you want to see or what you want to see in them.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me your thoughts on this, feedback is always appreciated. I hope you look forward to the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: Gajeel's Dream

**I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Lucy walked around the guild until, wondering whose dream she could enter, until she stumbled upon Gajeel.

' _Jeez,'_ she thought, ' _What happened to him?'_

He was lying face down in front of a pole with a dent in it, and for some reason he was wearing his 'Fairy Man' outfit. It also looked like he had Levy's missing shoe in his pocket.

"I know he get's Batman drunk, but he usually doesn't end up with the costume."

Lucy then looked to the dream cloud above his head skeptically.

"Do I even want too know what's in that dark, twisted head of his?" she asked herself, getting mentally prepared. "Okay, here I go."

* * *

"I... honestly don't know what I was expecting."

Lucy looked around and saw Gajeel up on a stage in the middle of Magnolia park, performing in front of a cheering crowd. He was in his white suit and had his guitar, singing his classic _Shoobydooba._ It still sounded awful, even in his dreams.

With him on stage were three other people. There was Panther Lily, who was playing the drums in his warrior form. There was a guy who looked exactly like Gajeel, except with no face piercings and had an afro. And then there was... Levy... in a bunny suit(the sexy kind, not like an actual rabbit suit), and it looked like she was singing a duet with him. She actually wasn't half bad.

Lucy waited until his awful song was over, then went to intercept him as he got off the stage. As he got off the stage, he was signing pictures and foreheads of all of the cheering fans who approached him.

"Ah, bunnygirl!" he said to Lucy, "You want an autograph too?" He then leaned towards her and signed his name above her chest. "There you go."

Just as Lucy was about to smack him, there was a loud roar heard coming from town. Gajeel looked up to the sky, and so did Lucy. They both saw the Fairy Tail symbol being flashed up into the night.

"I have to go," Gajeel said. Then he looked to his band, "Come on!"

* * *

The area around Lucy then began to shift as Gajeel and his band went off. She was now in the middle of town, and she could see what had caused that roar. A giant dragon was attacking Kardia Cathedral. Suddenly, Lucy heard a shout from the rooftops.

"It is I, Fairy Man!"

' _Oh Mavis,'_ Lucy thought, ' _not this again.'_

There was Gajeel, standing on the rooftop, in his super hero outfit. Then another figure joined him.

' _Oh, great. Here comes his cat side-kick.'_

"And it is I," the new figure said, "Fairy Girl!"

' _Eh? Girl?'_

They both jumped down from the rooftop and stood in front of the dragon. From there, Lucy could see this 'Fairy Girl' much better. She wore the same outfit that Erza had when she was Fairy Woman, except this one was a bit smaller to fit the one wearing it. She also appeared to have light blue hair.

' _No way...'_ Lucy thought, ' _That couldn't be...'_

Before Lucy even finished her thought, the two of them began to attack the dragon.

"Tetsuryu no HOKO" Gajeel said, sending a blast of iron at the dragon.

"Solid Script! FIRE!" said his partner, creating a massive heat wave.

' _Yep. It is.'_

With just those two hits the dragon went down, and the two hero's stood over it victoriously. The reporter from Weekly Sorcerer then approached them, followed by a crowd of people.

"Fairy Man!" said the reporter, "COOOOOL! The way you both took down that dragon! COOOOOLLL!" he paused for a moment to catch his breath, then continued. "COOOOLL! COOOOOLLL! COOOOOLLLLL!"

"All in a days work." said Gajeel, "Now, we must be going."

The two of them ran off, but Lucy caught both of them and dragged them into an alley.

"Oi, watch it!" said Gajeel, "Eh? Bunny- I mean, person I have never met before?"

"Drop it, Gajeel," Lucy said, "I know it's you."

"Gajeel? Who is this 'Gajeel'? He sounds very handsome."

"Oh brother," Lucy sighed. Then she reached for his mask and pulled it off. Gajeel tried to cover his face with his arm.

"Ack! My secret identity!" he said.

"Gajeel, take your hand away from your face and talk to me"

"Ugh, fine," he said, removing his hand, "But promise you won't tell anyone I'm Fairy Man."

"I promise," Lucy said, sarcastically, "And I promise not to tell anyone that Levy's 'Fairy Girl' either."

"What?" said dream Levy, "Who is this Levy you're talking about? She must be really cute, especially when she gets excited about a book she's reading or is studying some ancient language Gajeel can't understand."

"Huh, so that's what you think of her." said Lucy to Gajeel.

"What?" Gajeel responded.

"This is a dream. This Levy is a figment of your imagination. I.E. she's your innermost thoughts."

Gajeel then began to get flustered. "Ga-uh-wha-How do you even know this is a dream?!"

"Because I'm Lucy from the real world and I've been using a spell to go into people's dreams."

"What the-? Is that even possible?"

Dream Levy decided to speak up. "It might be," she said, "I think I heard about it when book, ancient languages, runes, big word, other big word-" Levy continued on like this as Gajeel and Lucy whispered.

"Is this really what you hear when she talks?" asked Lucy.

"No," Gajeel responded, "Just when she's talking about smart things."

"-book, book, spell. Translation, ancient, language, I love you Gajeel, big word-"

"What did she just say?" said Lucy.

"Uh...Big word?" said Gajeel.

"No, before that."

"Translation?"

"After that."

"Ancient language?"

"-Fairy where are you going?-"

"Is she singing the opening song from the first episode?"

"Okay, sometimes I zone out a little when she talks."

"-dammit, she looks so cute when she talks smart. Wait. Shit! She's probably saying something important. Crap. Too late to start listening now. Smile and nod when she's done and act like you understood what she said-

"I question you sometimes, Gajeel."

"Oh, please. Like you understand every word she says."

"I-uh..."

"Exactly."

"-so it might be possible for someone to use a spell to enter people's dreams!"

Levy had finally finished what she was saying. Gajeel then smiled to her and nodded. Lucy just gave him a disapproving look.

"Alright," said Gajeel, "Now, what the hell you doin' in my dreams."

"Well..." said Lucy, "I'd been working on deciphering a spell for hours. Once I found out it could do this, I kind of just decided to have fun with it."

"And you think invading my personal thoughts is 'fun'."

"It's a lot more fun than I expected." Lucy said, gesturing to dream Levy.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw here!"

"I'm still not even sure _what_ it is I saw."

"So, you been hoping around everyone's dreams?"

"Only been to a few people so far."

"Any of those idiots have me in their dreams."

Lucy thought to herself for a moment, thinking she could torture him. "Well," she started, "You were in Gray's dream, but all you did was sit at a table."

"Oh, so I was just in the stripper's dream. Great."

"I didn't say that. I think you were also in... Levy's dream."

That made his ears perk up for a moment, then he went back to acting like he was uninterested. "And, uh... what was I doing in Shrimp's dream?"

This question had set off an argument in Lucy's head.

' _I want to tell him!'_

 _'No, we can't. We can't do that to Levy.'_

 _'Let me say it'_

"Oi!" said Gajeel, who was getting annoyed, "You hear me? What was I doing in Levy's dream?"

' _The question isn't so much_ what _you were doing...'_

 _'Stop that!'_

 _'Make me.'_

 _'Come on, you don't even know if it really_ was _Gajeel.'_

 _'You serious? You saw the way she looked when we asked if it was him at the door.'_

"Seriously! What. Was. I. Doing?"

 _'He is setting it up! It's right there! I can just say one word, and he'll be choking worse than when we told Lily that Frosh is a boy.'_

 _'Ugh, why am I like this? When did_ I _get a dirty mind?'_

 _'You get the same books from Erza that Levy does.'_

 _'Oh, yeah.'_

 _'Speaking of which, by now Levy's probably getting to what happens on page 347...'_

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You're face is all red."

"Huh?" said Lucy, coming back from her thoughts, "Oh. Sorry."

"So? What I do in Levy's dream?"

"Oh... ah... nothing important. You were just a character in a book she was dreaming about."

"Oh." Gajeel said, sounding a little disappointed.

They both stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to say to eachother. Lucy was about to leave, but then she remembered something.

"Oh yeah," she said, "before I go, Wendy was dreaming about her time with those street kids, and she said you knew about it. What happened after she was caught?"

"That's something you'd want to ask the squirt yourself. After I found out she was the one they were hunting, I tried to keep my nose out of it as much as possible."

"Well... I think I'll be going now."

"Yeah, I think that'd be best."

* * *

 **Gajeel, earlier at the party:**

"This was really all you could find?"

"Would you rather spend the rest of the night naked?"

Gajeel was hiding naked in a broom closet as he looked at the garments his Exceed friend had acquired for him. He stuck his head out to talk to him.

"Fine," he said to the black cat standing right outside.

"You know, you shouldn't have played with those stakes, anyways."

"How was I supposed to know alcohol would make her better at pool!"

They both then looked to Levy, who was wearing Gajeel's clothes over her own. "Geehee," she said mimicking Gajeel's voice, "Oi! I'm Gajeel! Tetsuryu no HOKO! Salamander! Let's fight! My cat is better than-waauuggh!" Levy had tripped over Gajeel's over-sized pants and fell to the floor. "I'm okay!"

"Well," said Gajeel, "at least everyone else is drunk. Odds are they won't remember this."

Gajeel came out of the closet in his Fairy Man outfit, looking angrily at his cat.

"Here," said Lily, offering him a beer, "This might help."

* * *

(12 beers later)

"Gajeel, get down from there!" yelled Lily.

"No." said Gajeel in a gruff voice. He was squatting on the railing on the second floor.

"Gajeel"

"I'm not Gajeel! I'm Fairy Man!"

"Yeah, the voice doesn't exactly work with the name."

"My parents are dead."

"Dude. Dark."

Gajeel then jumped down to the first floor. He got to his knees and put his hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Lily," Gajeel said, still doing his voice, "I am the hero Magnolia deserves, but not the one it needs right now..."

"The hell are you-"

"You must be that hero. You must hunt me. But I can take it..."

"I think you've had to many-"

"I will be a silent protector, a watchful guardian. A dark night."

"I am never watching any Batman movie again with you."

Gajeel got back up and started to walk away. Then he bent over to pick something up.

"The princess' shoe," he said, "I must return it to her!"

"Ah, I love this fairy tale," said Lily as Gajeel put the shoe in his pocket, "The idiot in tights returns the shoe to the drunk chick who stole his clothes and is currently riding in a barrel down the stairs."

They then heard a loud crash, followed by Levy shouting "I'm okay!", and then throwing up.

"I am off!" said Gajeel as he jumped and then slammed his head into a pole.

"Honestly," said Lily, "You people keep _us_ as pets."

* * *

 **The internal struggle Lucy has is the same one I have every day with the dirty part of my mind. You will also never get to know what happens on page 347, I will leave that to your dirty minds.**

 **I am now fully planning on making the story from Wendy's dream into its own fanfic, either when this one is done or running alongside this one. That's why I made Gajeel not say anything.**

 **If you have any suggestions for whose dreams you'd like to see next or what you'd like to see in them, please tell me. If I use any of your ideas for their dreams I'll be sure to give you credit for it. People have also been requesting I do Jellal's dream. For right now I'm keeping this exclusive to the Fairy Tail guild members, but I may change my mind in the future if I can come up with something good.**

 **Thanks for reading. Tell me your thoughts on this so far. Feedback is always appreciated. Hope you look forward to the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: Mira's Dream

Mira was the only one here who looked like she actually stayed by CHOICE. She was up in the guild's infirmary, sleeping peacefully on one of the beds.

"Oh, Mira." said Lucy, "You stayed just to take care of us, didn't you?" ' _Kind of did a crappy job, though. Everyone else is either passed out drunk or were knocked out by a pole.'_

Lucy looked up to Mira's dream cloud, wondering what could possibly be inside.

"I might have been wrong about Wendy's dream, but just look at the cute smile on her face. There's no way Mira isn't dreaming about something sweet and precious."

* * *

Well, Lucy was half right.

And by that, I mean she was right about _half_ of the dream. The world she entered seemed to be divided in two, with a straight line going right through the center. To Lucy's right was somewhat what she had expected. There was a nice meadow, blue sky, birds chirping. She could even see her friends sitting on nice little benches. Women in nice little sundresses and floppy hats, holding umbrellas, men wearing sweater vests and nice khakis. Gajeel was sitting with Levy, and they appeared to be laughing about something. Gray was with Juvia, holding a flower to her nose so she could smell it. She even saw her and Natsu, with his arm around her.

To her left, however, was a much different story. The sky was pitch black with thunderclouds. The ground was barren and there wasn't an animal in sight. There were various torture device-looking things all around, almost as if someone had sold all of their dungeon equipment to whoever ran Mira's dreams. Then Lucy saw the bed... with Laxus... tied up... in his underwear.

"Hey, Lucy!" Laxus called.

"Uh," said a new voice, "What are you-"

The owner of the new voice appeared to be Mira, except she was in her Satan Soul form. She carried with her a ridding crop.

"Oh, Lucy," she said, "What are you doing here? Where's Natsu? And why aren't you changed?"

"Uhm..." said Lucy, "I don't know what you mean by 'changed', but I think the Natsu and Lucy you're thinking of are over there." Lucy pointed to her dream counterpart and the boy sitting next to her on the bench.

"Wait, there are two if you?" Mira turned away and began to whisper. "Dammit, I'm starting dream like Gray and Natsu."

"What was that?"

"Huh?" said Mira, turning back towards Lucy, "Oh, nothing."

"Ok. And before you get any weird ideas, know that I'm the real Lucy. I've been using a spell to enter people's dreams."

"The... real... Lucy..." Mira looked towards Laxus, then at the riding crop in her hand. She quickly hid the crop behind her back and stared nervously at Lucy. "Uuuuuhh..."

"Don't worry, everything I've seen is completely confidential. I won't say a word to anybody."

Mira sighed with relief. "Good," she said, "Want some tea?"

Mira lead Lucy over to the lighter side of her dream. As Mira crossed the border from the dark side to the light, she transformed back into her normal, happy, everyday self. Laxus followed, and when he crossed he became fully clothed.

"Oh, that's what you meant by 'change'." said Lucy, "Then wait, what do I, and the others, look like on that side?"

"You know...," said Mira, "That's not important."

Lucy remained skeptical, still wondering what exactly her dream self looked like on that other side, as she sat down with Mira on an unoccupied bench. Mira seemingly pulled a cup of tea out of nowhere, though I guess that's possible in a dream, and handed it to Lucy.

"So, Mira," Lucy began, "Your dreams always this...divided?"

"I'm not sure," said Mira, "I usually don't remember my dreams. But there have been times where I've woken up in my Satan Soul when I was younger. Nearly scared Elf nii-chan and Lisana half to death."

Lucy kept looking over to the dark side of Mira's dream, still processing the fact that there were some devices over there that she didn't even know existed, and definitely didn't want to know _how_ or _what_ they were used for. Her eyes kept taking it all in, until she spotted a hint of red in the distance.

"Is that Erza?" Lucy asked, "Are you torturing her?"

"What would make you think that?" Mira asked.

"Well... it a... it doesn't really... look like... what you were doing with Laxus..."

"Come on, Lucy. My grudge with Erza is in the past." Mira said, sipping her tea.

"You sure about that?"

"Yep. You must be imagining things."

"This is _your_ imagination."

But Mira just kept sipping her tea, pretending the thing Lucy saw wasn't there.

"Ok," said Lucy, now looking at something else that was on their side of the dream, "Then what's that about?" Lucy pointed over to where she saw Lisanna. She looked happy, petting some bunnies by a nice lake, but something about her outfit bothered her. "Why is your sister wearing a sign that says 'I tried to ruin my sister's OTP'?"

"No idea what you're talking about..." said the take over mage. "So, have you been going to everyone's dreams?"

"Yeah. I've seen Erza's, Levy's, Gray's, the cat's, Wendy's, and Gajeel's so far."

"Oh? What did they dream about?"

"Like I said before, what I see in the dreams is confidential."

"Did Gray dream about Juvia? Or Gajeel about Levy?"

Lucy knew exactly what the bubbly barmaid was looking for. She knew there was a scary side to Mira, even scarier to her than her Satan Soul, the side that kept trying to pair her with Natsu.

"Well..." Lucy said, "They were there, but that's all I'm saying. And that they were also all _fully clothed._ Some of the outfits were questionable, but still something they could be seen in public in."

"Gray's often naked in public."

"Ok, something a normal person could be seen in public in."

Mira sulked for a moment, disappointed in the guys for not having more 'interesting' dreams about the people she paired them with, until she realized something. "What about Levy's dream?"

Lucy tensed for a moment, not knowing how to respond. Finally, she said, "Yes, Gajeel might have been there, but I only heard his voice."

"Coming from a bedroom?"

"No. It was out in a hallway. And he was probably also fully clothed."

"Oh, come on. That's boring. I know Levy reads those books Erza gives her, I figured she might at least have something."

' _I'm just glad she didn't ask what Levy was wearing'_ thought the celestial spirit mage. "Ah, Mira... It kind of seems like you've been reading those books, too." Lucy said, pointing back to the other side of the dream.

"I may borrow them from time to time, but so do you. Don't tell me they haven't had some influence on _your_ dreams."

Lucy blushed a little at the thought of some of her dreams when she borrows Erza's books.

Mira just smirked. "That's all I needed to know."

* * *

 **Mira, earlier at the party:**

"Mira, help! I need protection!"

"While I think it's about time, Natsu, you should probably take Lucy on a date first."

The take over mage was wearing her usual smile, cleaning out one of the several beer mugs used by the guild (read "Cana"), as she talked to the flame mage, a confused look on his face.

"What?" he said, "What does that have to do with hiding me from Juvia?"

"Why are you hiding from Juvia?"

In answer to her question, Juvia came bursting throught the crowd. She was boiling. _Literally._

"WHERE IS HE?" she screamed, "WHERE IS THE ONE WHO GAVE GRAY-SAMA TO LOVE RIVAL?"

"Ack!" yelped Natsu as he hid behind the counter.

Juvia approached the barmaid. "WHERE IS HE?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Mira, as she continued cleaning.

"GRAAAUUHH!" screamed Juvia as she tore up the bar counter, revealing a hidden Natsu. "YOU! YOU GAVE GRAY-SAMA TO LOVE RIVAL!"

"Hey!" Natsu said, holding his hands up for defense, "Don't blame me! Erza's the one who took him!" Suddenly, Natsu got a good idea, which is not something that happens often, "But, I may know how to fix this." He pulled out a communication Lacrima and began to make a call.

"Hello, Jellal..."

* * *

 **Chapter's a bit shorter than the others, sorry about that. Didn't really have much for this one. Nice cliffhanger though, huh.**

 **I've also started a new story which I will do alongside this one. First chapter's already up, it's titled _The Sky Dragons_ (may change), it's rated T (also may change, just did that as a precaution). It's the story I said I would do about Wendy joining a gang during the guild's disbandment. If you want, please go check it out. I'd like some honest reviews on it. Even if you think it's bad, tell me why and what I can improve. Keep in mind that it is only the first chapter, and I also have yet to jump into the main story. That will probably come in the next one.**

 **Leave suggestion's for whose dreams I should do and what you'd like to see in them.(If you want Jellal, I need some suggestions)**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Feedback is appreciated. Hope you look forward to the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8: Mavis' Dream

Lucy walked through the guild hall, searching for whose dreams to see next. There were so many she hasn't seen yet, and so little time. It was just a few hours until sunrise, so she had to hurry and find the best dreams possible. Finally, she spotted the guild's first master, Mavis Vermillion. She was underneath a table, and clearly had too much to drink. **(This is taking place after the current arc in the manga. In this, Mavis gets her physical body back sometime between the current chapter and when this story takes place. There will be some other things, too, but I will get to them in due time)**

"Oh, Mavis," Lucy said to the passed out girl, "You finally get your body back, and you go and get it drunk." She looked up to Mavis' dream cloud, her eyes hopeful as she jumped right in.

Lucy found herself in a forest. There were strange little creatures flying around. At first, Lucy thought they were large insects, but a closer look showed her that they were actually small people with wings, and tails.

* * *

"She's still dreaming of fairies..." Lucy said, suddenly becoming as giddy as a school girl, "Oooohh! I wonder what else there is! There's so much the first master could dream about! The guild's founding! Her time on Tenroujima as a child! So many possibilities!"

Lucy continued to walk along in the forest until she she finally came across Mavis standing by a lake.

"Ah, Mavis!" Lucy called.

"Lucy!" Mavis responded, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to-" Lucy was interrupted by a figure rising from the lake. It was a black haired man, and, from the look of it, he wasn't wearing any clothes. "Ah, was I interrupting something?"

Mavis began to wave her hands frantically. "No! It's not what you think!" she said, beginning to calm down, "Lucy, I thought I told you, this is how I met Zeref."( _How I Met Your Mother_ theme plays)

"You didn't mention that you met him while he was taking a bath." said Lucy.

"Really? Huh. Must of... a... must have... slipped my mind."

"Was he sparkly when this happened in real life?"

"This is how I remember it."

"Why does he have a rose in his mouth?"

"This is how I remember it."

"Is there romantic music playing in the background?"  
"This is how I remember it."

As Lucy and Mavis were talking, Zeref approached them. He was wearing everything except his shirt.

"Did he not wear a shirt often back then?" asked Lucy.

"This is how I remember it."

"How long exactly were you alone on Tenrou?"

"That's not important! And besides, your thoughts aren't as 'innocent' either."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, please. I was a thought apparition. An image, _inside_ your head. I could see all the pervy thoughts you, and all of the other guild member's, had. I only did this when I was bored, but it's honestly a lot of fun."

"Glad you think it's fun to invade people's minds and intrude on all of their most personal thoughts."

"Isn't that what your doing right now?"

"Well..." Lucy didn't know how to respond to this, so she turned her attention towards Zeref, who was now wearing a shirt. "Why are you dreaming about him? He is literally the guy who tried to _kill_ all of us!"

"Hey, he's...sort of... made up for that. And he's the one who taught me magic so I could defeat Blue Skull and create Fairy Tail."

"Yes. But even if that's the case, why are you dreaming of him _without a shirt?_ "

"How do you know he did wear a shirt back then? Were you there? No, I don't think so." Mavis said smugly.

"I actually did wear a shirt," said Zeref, "She spent a _really_ long time alone on Tenrou."

"Whose side are you on?" Mavis said angrily.

"You still haven't said why you're dreaming of him." said Lucy.

Mavis sighed. "Ok... it's because... I'm still in love with him!" Mavis quickly turned away, not wanting to face the blonde spirit mage.

"Mavis, it's okay to be in love. Although, I do wish to reiterate, _he tried to fucking KILL us!_ "

"He made up for it."

" _He actually DID kill you!_ "

"Technically he didn't. I'm alive now, aren't I? Besides, it was because of his curse that I died when he kissed me."

"True. But that's still one messed up love story."

"It's still better than _Twilight_."

"He KILL- no, you're right. Still better than _Twilight._ "

* * *

 **Mavis, earlier at the party:**

"Shhh! Keep it down!"

"I thought you said no one would be here!"

"How am I suppo-" Mavis stopped talking and quickly closed the closet doors when she saw Mira approach.

"Hi Mavis," said the take over mage, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Mavis responded nervously.

"Okay then. Want to help me set up for the party?"

"Um, sure." The two mages then began to walk away

A whispery shout could be heard coming from the closet. "Mavis!" it said, "Where are you going?!"

"I'll be back!" Mavis whispered back, "Stay there and I'll get you later!"

"What was that?" asked Mira.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

 **When in doubt, bash _Twilight_ and end on a semi-decent cliffhanger that hints to something that will be significant in a later chapter maybe.**

 **This chapter was much shorter than the others. It also probably wasn't as good. I didn't have many ideas for Mavis' dream.**

 **Leave suggestions for whose dreams you want to see, and especially leave what you want to see in them. This story will most likely be ending soon. I give it between 3-5 more chapters and maybe 1 or 2 bonus chapters as an epilogue. I have stuff for Juvia's, Natsu's, and Jellal's(half of you just went 'squeeeeee!') dreams, so if you want more I need suggestions.**

 **Thanks as always for reading. feedback is always appreciated.**


	10. Author's Notes: Sorry!

**First off, to all the people here since the beginning, I'd like to say that I'm really,** ** _really_** **sorry. I know you all hate me now. Months of this story not updating, then you look in your story alerts and say, "Oh! This updated!", only for you to get...** ** _this._**

 **Honestly, go ahead. I hate me right now for doing this. The first thing I said to myself when I joined this website was "I'm not going to abandon any of my fics!"**

 **Well... looks like I'm doing just that.**

 **Technically, this story isn't** ** _completely_** **abandoned. Just don't expect any real updates any time soon.**

 **My reasoning behind this (and the, what? Five months of no updates? Yeah, last updated 5/1/16, it's now 10/2/16. 5 months) is, well... this is honestly the reason** ** _why_** **I'm beating myself up over this and saying you'll probably hate me for it...**

 ***activates whiny voice* I don't** ** _wannnaaaaaaa!_** ***deactivates voice***

 **You may think I'm joking. I'm being completely serious. Now that I'm nine chapters in, with eight dreams already done, it's basically impossible for me to change how I'm doing these chapters. And while you may enjoy it, for me, it's getting repetitive.**

 **It's (insert name) in a crazy position after being drunk, their dream, how they got in that position, repeat, (insert name) in a crazy position after being drunk, their dream, how they got in that position, repeat, (insert name) in a crazy position after being drunk, their dream, how they got in that position, repeat. Repeat, repeat,** ** _repeat!_**

 **I can't** ** _do_** **repetitive writing! Even if it's new content, I'm repeating the same. Old. Thing.**

 **And I have to make it** ** _new.!_**

 ** _Each. Time._**

 **It get's tiring.**

 **The thing is, if I just did the** ** _dreams_** **, not the "(person) in a crazy position" and the "what happened at the party", I'd probably be** ** _fine!_** **But at this point, I feel like it's** ** _necessary_** **to have them. Yet I** ** _can't think_** **of new ones. Which sucks, because I had** ** _so many_** **ideas for new dreams.**

 **Poker with Acnologia! Gray themed water park! Natsu laying eggs!**

 **In fact, in what** ** _should've_** **been the next chapter, you were going to see Jellal's dream! He was gonna get kicked in the balls! Twice! Maybe three times! But because I couldn't** ** _start_** **the chapter, I couldn't even** ** _get_** **to his dream!**

 **And now, after these months, the spark for this story is pretty much gone. I don't even think I can do the dreams at this point. So I'll end it here.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Again I am** ** _very_** **sorry it has to end like this. Maybe I'll pick it up again in the future but, as for now, this is it.**

 **Goodbye.**


End file.
